Inalcanzable
by AbSeMaJe
Summary: "Porque Ken Ichijoiji es simplemente inalcanzable" Pensamientos de Davis Motomiya respecto al ojiazul. Viñeta. One-shot.


¡Hola, hola! Este es el primer fic que escribo para este fandom, espero ser bien recibida :D Quería que fuese un drabble pero terminé pasándome por algunas cuantas líneas más.

No hay muchas historias sobre Davis y Ken así que espero que sea de su agrado.

Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo pero la historia a mí.

* * *

Inalcanzable.

Siempre fui un chico alegre, distraído y sobretodo; feliz. Tengo a mi familia, que aún no dejo decir que están locos, a mis amigos que alguna vez fuimos niños elegidos y salvamos al mundo, y finalmente a mis compañeros digimon a los cuales aunque no estén conmigo, están en mi corazón. Mi familia nunca ha sido adinerada pero tampoco nos ha faltado lo más importante; amor. Mi hermana y yo aún peleamos y honestamente creo que eso nunca va cambiar.

Hasta aquí no me puedo quejar de lo que la vida me ha dado, pero aun así yo deseo solo una cosa más.

_Ken…_

Aunque nuestra amistad no se forjó de un día para otro, al final nos volvimos casi inseparables. Admito que no fue nada fácil, ya que el ojiazul nunca fue una persona que dejara entrever sus sentimientos y emociones, sin embargo, me alegra decir que fui el primero a quien le dejó ver a través de ellos.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de él, algo en mi interior se removía, durante mucho tiempo creí que se trataba de la fuerte conexión que nos unía debido a nuestra amistad pero estaba muy equivocado. Ken había despertado en mí un fuerte desasosiego y fue entonces que todo comenzó a cambiar.

Con cada día que pasaba mi sentir se hacía más grande y Ken se fue convirtiendo en alguien _inalcanzable. _

Él es simplemente perfecto, al menos en su mayoría. Es buen hijo, buen amigo, es inteligente y excelente deportista, aunque tímido, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar, es noble y justo como su emblema lo dice; bondadoso. No podría pedir un amigo mejor y ese es mi gran problema.

_No quiero a Ken como un amigo, lo quiero como algo más. _

Mis sentimientos se incrementaron conforme fuimos creciendo, cada vez me era más difícil hablar con él y a eso le sumo el hecho de que llamaba mucho la atención, no solo las de sus habilidades; sino también las de las chicas. Más de una se le declaró, no obstante, siempre obtenían la misma respuesta "_lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos"._

Aunque sentía pena por ellas, en el fondo agradecía que Ken las hubiese rechazado porque yo tenía la esperanza de que tal vez se estuviera reservando para mí. Era una locura pensar siquiera en ello, cuando estaba conmigo era por demás, atento. Me gustaba formar parte de su vida más no podía decir lo mismo de su mundo.

Por supuesto que no, porque para empezar, no íbamos en la misma escuela, él aún vivía en Tamachi y yo en Odaiba, él seguía siendo un genio y yo solo un estudiante promedio, él se relacionaba con personas importantes y muy distintas a las mías y yo solo con los que me rodeaban, así que siempre estaba esa brecha entre nosotros, parecía ser cada vez _imposible _permanecer cerca de él_._

Mis temores de que algún día simplemente desapareciera de mi vida, eran cada vez más latentes. Nunca mostré inseguridad ante nadie, ni cuando MaloMyotismon infundo temor en los demás, yo me mostré firme como una roca, no niego que me encantaría sentirme así en estos momentos, más no puedo evitar sentirme inferior a Ken.

Es por eso que lo veo como alguien _inaccesible_, porque aunque me esfuerce no logro estar a su nivel y tal vez por eso nunca tendré el valor para decirle lo que siento.

Porque Ken Ichijōji es simplemente: _inalcanzable._

* * *

Disculpen si me quedé corta al final, pero fue todo lo que salió de mi ajetreada "cabecita"

Probablemente le haga una continuación sobre que es lo que piensa Ken respecto a Davis pero por lo pronto quería sacerme esto de la cabeza ya que me venía dando la vuelta desde hace algunos años atrás.

Muchas gracias por leer y de antemano agradezco si me dejan algún review.

PD. La imagen es mía.

Cuídense linduras.


End file.
